Intravenous (IV) therapy is a versatile technique used for the administration of medical fluids to and withdrawal of bodily fluids from patients. IV therapy has been used for various purposes such as the maintenance of fluid and electrolyte balance, the transfusion of blood, the administration of nutritional supplements, chemotherapy, and the administration of drugs and medications. These fluids, collectively referred to herein as medicaments, may be administered intravenously by injection through a hypodermic needle, or intermittently or continuously by infusion using a needle or catheter. A common intravenous access device utilized by clinicians is the peripheral IV catheter.
A peripheral IV catheter is made of soft, flexible plastic or silicone, generally between fourteen to twenty-four gauge in size. In the conventional venipuncture procedure, a catheter is inserted into a vein in the patient's hand, foot, or the inner aspect of the arm or any vein in the body that will accept an IV catheter. In order to place the IV catheter into a patient's vein, a sharp introducer needle is used to puncture the skin, tissue, and vein wall to provide a path for placement of the catheter into the vein.
Referring to FIGS. 1A-B, a conventional IV needle assembly 50 configured for insertion of an “over the needle” catheter 52 is depicted. Catheter 52 generally includes a catheter tube 54 having a distal end 56 for insertion into a biological site, a proximal end 58 and a flexible wall defining a lumen extending therebetween. Frequently, the proximal end 58 of the catheter tube 54 is operably coupled to a catheter hub 60. Catheter 52 can be operably coupleable to the needle assembly 50, in part by positioning the catheter 52 coaxially over a needle 62 of the needle assembly 50. The catheter 52 thus rides with the needle 62 through the skin, tissue and vein wall and into the patient's vein. Once the catheter tube 54 has been entered into the patient's vein, the catheter 52 can be advanced further into the vein as desired and the needle 62 can be withdrawn from the catheter 52. The catheter 52 can then be secured into place on the patient and connected to an IV fluid supply. In some instances, catheter 52 can include an extension tube 64 having a clamp 66 and a Luer lock connector 68 for connection to an IV fluid supply. Such catheters are often referred to as closed system catheters, as typically they include a septum that seals the needle path after the needle 62 has been withdrawn from the catheter 52, thereby preventing blood or bodily fluid from the patient from escaping from the catheter to the ambient environment.